Wild Ride
by softballer15
Summary: The gang goes on a trip for one week.What happens while they're there. MY FIRST STORY...
1. Big News

**Hello this is my first story on here so give me feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

Sara walked into the break room, feeling like crap. She just worked a double and now Grissom wanted to have a meeting with everyone. If it wasn't for loving the man she probably would have locked him up in a closet and went home. She started to read a magazine that Catherine gave her. Sara couldn't believe that she thought that she needed to be more female.

Her eyes shot up when she heard a crash. She saw Nick and Greg wrestling on the floor.

"Alright, break it up" They stopped and looked up at her.

"Yes, mother." They whined. Sara rolled her eyes at them. After 10 minutes everyone was seated in the break room waiting to see what Grissom had to say.

He walked in the room and stared at everyone.

"Well, I guess you're all wondering why I called you all in here." He said.

"No, we just came in here to see each other." Catherine sassed. Grissom rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well everyone maxed out this month, so the sheriff is giving us a 2-week vacation to where ever we want." Grissom announced. Everyone then had smiles on their faces and started talking to one another.

"Quiet down does anyone have any places on their mind where to go?" Grissom asked.

Nick spoke up."Well there's..."

**So should I continue or me know.**

**Hey, it's me. I'm just going through my stories and fixing them. Man I can't believe that 2-3 years ago, I was a horrible writer. Once I finish the story I'm working on, I might continue with all my other ones. Review and give ideas or advice! (:**

***Dakota**


	2. Excitment

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 2. I know its short but its hard 4 me to come up with ideas right now.**

"Well there are places like the beach, mountains, or something historical." Everyone was thinking hard of where to go.

"How about we go to the beach? That's a great place to relax and wind down after working so much," Catherine suggested. Everyone all agreed to the idea.

"Alright then. The beach it is. I'll tell the sheriff and I'll even go invite Jim. We leave on Friday so everyone pack and make sure you're caught up with anything in the lab." Grissom said as he walked off. Greg was bouncing off the wall after this good news.

Everyone went home and started packing. It was Monday so they had five days to get everything taken care of. At home, Sara had already finished packing. She was sitting in the living room reading Call of the Wild when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up and opened stood Grissom looking nervous.

"Hey Sara," He said as he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sara smiled. She couldn't help but love the man. They had been dating for a few weeks now and they couldn't be any happier. Grissom walked in and sat on the couch.

"I've already finished packing. You know, be ahead of the game," Sara said with a smile on her face. Grissom also gave her a smile,

"Me too."

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Sara asked. Grissom nodded.

"Let's see I have Harry Potter, Day After Tomorrow, Bugs Life, and Flicka." She said even though she already knew what he would say.

"Uh, I could go for Bugs Life." He said as she put the movie in. She walked over and sat back on the couch. After a few minutes an arm snaked around her and she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way through the entire movie and eventually fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Author's Note :

**Hey guys, it's Dakota here. Hope y'all have been doing well. I'm here asking y'all for a HUGE favor. If you will, go onto my profile, and check out my poll. This just gives me an idea on what to do with my stories. I REALLY would appreciate it if y'all will do that! I will be hugely grateful if you will! Thanks! (:  
**

**Little Side Notes**

**1. Don't worry. My story Unexpected Lovers will be continued. I love it and have gone too far into it to stop. (: Just review for advice or suggestions. **

**2. My story Remix. I cut it into a one-shot because I had no idea where to go with it. Check it out and give me suggestions on if I should make a 'sequel' and if you do give me ideas because I'm fresh out!**

**3. All my other stories. Well, they have just been collecting dust. I fixed the chapters I had already but for some I don't know if I should continue. This is where you can step in and tell me what I should do. You are the readers so I will listen and use your ideas. **

**4. For anyone who doesn't have an account on Fanfiction. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't be afraid to leave me some stuff too. I made it where you can review my stories too so you won't be left out! :P Remember, we all started out as people finding Fanfiction for the first time and reading the stories and wanting to do the same. If you like to write then by all means join because it's a way to express yourself and get feedback on others without your friends finding out.**

***Well, I think that's all for my ranting! (: For people who like to read my story Unexpected Lovers, tomorrow is my last day of exams so I can start to work on it again! YAY! haha. I started some today in Art but once I'm ready I'm get to work on it! Same with my other stories if you want me too!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Dakota (:  
**


End file.
